


Цветы для капитана

by grand_theft_karma



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Sea
Genre: F/F, Gen, female Alarming Scholar, female Zee-Captain, страшные любовные истории
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: Капитан привозила в Лондон романы о любви, глиняных людей, сцинтиллак, секретные документы для Адмиралтейства, яйца печаль-пауков и красный мёд. Но больше всего капитан привозила историй, и нет никого голоднее до историй, чем Подозрительный Академик.





	Цветы для капитана

В первый раз капитана не пускают даже на порог университета. Ведь её карманы пусты, и, что гораздо хуже, в ней нет ни единой тайны. Детство на зависших в воздухе улицах Флита со стайкой таких же малолетних бродяжек, служба на судах, не ходивших дальше гробоколоний, первый корабль класса "Лигейя" под её началом, купленный на с трудом собранные деньги - всё это можно прочесть на обветренном несимметричном лице капитана, на её татуированной левой руке, облачённой в выколотую на коже латную перчатку.

Через месяц она возвращается в университет и небрежно бросает на стол перед привратником связку уродливых каменных божков, которые таращатся в безмолвной ярости сквозь потолок на фальш-звёзды. Привратник прижимает ладонь ко рту в ужасе от такого обращения с артефактами и спешно, пока вздорная посетительница не сделала чего похуже, проводит её по лестницам вверх, вверх, вправо, пока капитан окончательно не теряет чувство направления в лабиринте коридоров, вниз и влево к тяжёлым дверям с ручками в виде рыбьих хвостов, чешуя полустёрта множеством прикосновений.

За огромным столом Подозрительный Академик кажется совсем невысокой. Невысоким? Капитан про себя решает, что это "она": скорее для собственного спокойствия, чем будучи уверенной в истинности предположения. Академик поднимается с кресла рывком, как марионетка, вздёрнутая за ниточки и протягивает капитану руку, затянутую в белую перчатку с пятнами чернил. В полумраке кабинета её улыбка выглядит неожиданно хищной для такой миниатюрной и рассеянной особы: крупные резцы, острые клыки и, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, гораздо больше зубов, чем положено иметь человеку, и уж точно больше, чем положено демонстрировать в приличном обществе. Она предлагает капитану сесть, занимает свое место и выжидающе сплетает под подбородком длинные пальцы. Капитан долго собирается с мыслями, но улыбка Академика остаётся неподвижной, не тускнеет.

Рассказ начинается с истории о колоссальном угре-альбиносе, в насыщенном холодным светом нутре которого обнаружились жемчужины утопленников, гроздьями вросшие в плоть; о слепом сказителе с улиц Сердца Хана, утверждавшем, что вся борьба кланов предсказана наперёд книгой басен о зверях с Поверхности, книгой, в единственном уцелевшем экземпляре которой не хватает последних страниц; об истинном значении трёх масок, предлагаемых путешествующим по Лику, и трёх других, запрещённых на острове, масок...

Подозрительный Академик вытягивает из неё тайны одну за одной, с ловкостью фокусника, вытягивающего из рукава цветные платки. Капитан сообщает больше, чем должна, гораздо больше, чем хочет. Каждая произнесённая вслух история снимает с её души тяжесть неразделённой истины. Капитан не принадлежит ни к одной из церквей Подземья, но в один невыразимый момент она понимает суть таинства исповеди.

Когда она наконец останавливается, за окнами в свете газовых ламп летучие мыши, трепещущие, словно чёрные лоскуты на ветру, гоняются за мотыльками. Чётное число - дурной знак. Академик сыто улыбается, наклоняется вперед и шепчет: "Ещё. Расскажите мне ещё." Её узкая ладонь, успевшая за время рассказа освободиться от перчатки, движется вперёд во столу, и когда их пальцы соприкасаются, капитан окончательно приходит в себя. Кабинет заполнен ожиданием, точно разбуженный незадачливым путешественником древний храм.

\- Может быть, потом. Объявление упоминало о вознаграждении? - резко поднявшаяся со стула капитан борется с головокружением, стараясь не выказать внезапно накатившей слабости.

\- Конечно, конечно. - Академик выводит пером на клочке бумаги сумму, ставит подпись, похожую на раздавленного паука и абсолютно нечитаемую. - До встречи, капитан. Я буду ждать.

Влажный воздух Лондона, пахнущий грибными спорами и морем, приносит мимолетное облегчение. Капитан поднимает воротник пальто из крысиной кожи и закуривает трубку, добавляя своё облачко ароматного дыма к вечернему сизому туману. В кармане позвякивают монеты, которых хватит, чтобы снарядить экспедицию до горы Палмерстон, а то и до самого Ирема, но ощущение, что она потеряла больше, чем получила, не оставляет её. Пожалуй, больше она не вернется сюда.

Но проходит ещё пара недель, и тайны снова переполняют её разум, как мелкая рыбёшка, кишащая вокруг утопленника. Это драгоценный груз, и капитану он достался немалой ценой. Ей снятся кошмары, из команды, с которой она начинала свое плавание, осталось трое или четверо знакомых лиц, вдобавок она почти уверена, что агенты Министерства Общественного Порядка следят за её перемещениями. Несимметричная громада университета обещает освобождение от оков знания. Облегчение можно найти и в кружке рома в портовом кабаке, но даже там её рассказы об увиденном и пережитом в Бессолнечном море чаще встречают ужас и неприятие. Лондонский обыватель с удовольствием поглощает грошовые ужасы из газет, но немногие готовы принять их реальность, заглянуть в пасть безумия, которая разверзается, стоит на шаг отступить от знакомых путей и тепло освещённых окон гостиных и салонов. Насколько Подозрительный Академик пугает её, настолько же капитан чувствует их родство. Невозможно жить морем и быть нелюбопытным, боязливым, обычным.

\- О, какая встреча! Капитан! - Подозрительный Академик оживленно хлопает по боку каменного крылатого крокодилольва у ступеней университета и быстрой походкой направляется к капитану. - Мой любимый корреспондент! И в такой чудесный мрачный вечер, - почти мурлычет она. - Вы же не откажетесь составить мне компанию? - и подставляет капитану локоть.

Рука об руку они покидают освещённый двор. Академик преувеличенно осторожно переступает через тень решётки, и капитан точно повторяет её движение.

\- Куда мы идем? "Элеанора" отплывает завтра утром, и мне надо быть в доках.

\- Это сюрприз. У меня, знаете ли, есть мои небольшие секреты, и так как в прошлую нашу встречу вы были необычайно щедры на свои, с моей стороны будет честно предоставить, хм... развлечение сегодня.

Академик ведёт их вдоль Молох-стрит, через Ледибоунз-роуд и по маленьким улочкам без названия, где в обычное время кипит всевозможная полузаконная и незаконная активность. Сегодня же они не встречают никого, кроме пары вежливых дьяволов, которые склоняют головы в ответ на приветствие Академика, рабочих, возвращающихся домой со смены, и компании из нескольких нетрезвых поэтов, которые пытаются вести стихотворную битву, но периодически забывают слова собственных рифм, и принимаются искать их в передаваемой по кругу бутылке.

В маленьком тупике, окружённом стенами из камня, что питается эхом человеческого голоса и не отбрасывает тени, Академик приводит их к небольшой кованой дверце, на первый взгляд состоящей из одних только стальных спиралей и витых металлических листьев. Где-то в буйных железных зарослях, видимо, скрывается замок, потому что Академик со щелчком поворачивает ключ, и дверь открывается.

Капитан ждёт чего угодно, включая Паучий Совет в полном составе, чудом спасенные из вавилонской библиотеки пергаменты или алхимическую лабораторию. За дверью оказывается сад, пестрящий большим количеством цветов, чем она видела за всю свою жизнь в Лондоне. Чуть меньше, чем цветов здесь только человеческих останков. Вот грудная клетка, заполненная белыми розами, шипы торчат, словно рыбьи кости, вот целый скелет, увитый плющом, словно кто-то уснул на мягком мхе зачарованным сном, да не смог проснуться, вот несколько пожелтевших бедренных костей, украшенных резьбой, поднимаются из земли в окружении разноцветных маслянистых шляпок декоративных грибов.

\- Это мой маленький проект, - Академик улыбается и кладёт капитану ладонь на плечо. - Склепы и кладбища - это так скучно и бессмысленно. Изобилие схожих вещей делает их все безликими. Здесь же каждая кость - такое же украшение, как цветок. И мне не приходится грабить могилы, что, согласитесь, несколько в дурном вкусе и осуждается даже в университетской среде, всё это привезено мне из-за моря моими любезными друзьями. Вам нравится?

Капитан медлит. Перед её глазами проходят десятки смертей и десятки одинаковых безымянных могил. Сад Академика - царство смерти, но не мрачные бездны Аида, а скорее поля Элизиума, с их безмятежностью и воздухом, напитанным ароматом цветов.

\- Это прекрасно. Я думаю, упокоиться здесь, а не в земле с жуками и червями или на дне океана среди бледных морских тварей - это настоящий дар.

Капитан опускается на одно колено в зелёную густую траву возле одной из клумб, обложенной отполированным цветным стеклом, и гладит кончиками пальцев безглазый череп в венке из фиолетовых анемонов. Когда она поднимается на ноги, Академик оказывается совсем рядом. От неё пахнет бледными подземными орхидеями и чем-то химическим, опасным как шаровая молния; серые глаза, обведённые тёмными кругами бессонницы, сверкают. Она привстает на цыпочки, словно собирается поцеловать капитана, но вместо этого прикосновением губ достаёт секрет из её рта, словно выдёргивает зуб: резкий укол боли, пустота под языком и кровяной вкус, сладкий и пряный. У капитана подкашиваются колени, а на сердце странно легчает. Помогло. Она не может вспомнить кошмар, который преследовал её последнюю неделю на море.

\- Вот так. Правда, лучше? - Академик ослепительно улыбается, и зубы её щёлкают, как крышка захлопнутой шкатулки с чем-то неназываемым внутри. - А теперь вам пора, но мы непременно встретимся снова.  
Кованая дверца бесшумно закрывается за спиной капитана. Её ждёт корабль, который не вернётся в порт.

Через месяц в университет приходит пахнущая морем и металлом посылка. На полуоборванной этикетке размашисто написано "Согласно завещан..". В своём кабинете Подозрительный Академик открывает коробку и вплескивает руками, не сумев сдержать восхищения. Это станет отличным дополнением к её коллекции. Череп капитана почти не пострадал, пары зубов недостаёт, но их можно заменить жемчугом или полированной костью морского зверя, трещины замазать белой глиной или расширить и посадить в них семена. Челюсть подвязана тонкой проволокой.

\- Добрый день, капитан. Вы отлично сохранились.

Академик прижимается лбом к белой кости. Её голос понижается до заговорщического шепота.

\- Я думаю… думаю, красные маки. Разве это не чудесно? Мне кажется, вам бы понравилось.


End file.
